elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arch-Curate Vyrthur
|Base ID = }} Arch-Curate Vyrthur is one of the last living Snow Elves, alongside his brother Knight-Paladin Gelebor, and is the secondary antagonist of the storyline. He is also a vampire, and believes that Auri-El is to blame for allowing him to become infected. Background Sometime in the late Merethic Era, Vyrthur served as the Arch-Curate within the Chantry of Auri-El. During this time he was turned into a Vampire by one of the initiates of the Chantry. He believed that Auri-El, the Snow Elves' primary deity, betrayed him by not providing him with any protection against disease. In an act of revenge for allowing him to become inflicted with vampirism, Vyrthur created the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy, the fulfillment of which would weaken Auri-El's overall influence on Nirn and provide him some measure of personal satisfaction for his suffering. All that was needed to fulfill this prophecy was the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour and Auriel's Bow. During First Era, the Chantry of Auri-El was attacked by the twisted remnants of his extinct race - the Falmer. Several stormed the Inner Sanctum, but Vyrthur evidently defeated the intruders, freezing them solid within casings of ice.Dialogue with Knight-Paladin GeleborObservations in the Inner Sanctum Interactions Touching the Sky In order to obtain Auriel's Bow, the Dragonborn is tasked by Knight-Paladin Gelebor to fill the Initiate's Ewer at five of Auriel's Wayshrines, in order to unlock the Inner Sanctum where Vyrthur awaits with the bow in his possession. After entering Auriel's Chapel, he can be found seated on a throne behind a magical wall of ice. Approaching him will begin a short dialogue, admitting that he has been waiting all this time for someone to bring the final component to him, namely Serana. Afterwards, he unleashes swarms of frozen Falmer and Chaurus upon the Dragonborn and Serana. Once the swarms have been defeated, Vyrthur will destroy the entire roof of the chapel in a fit of rage and retreat out to a grand balcony overlooking the Forgotten Vale. He is promptly defeated by the Dragonborn and Serana, leaving his brother Gelebor as the only known Snow Elf. Conversations ;Auriel's Bow Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow? You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me." Serana: "Wait, is he talking about me?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end!" killing the first wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "An impressive display, but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!" Serana: "Watch out! He's pulling down the ceiling!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Finish them!" killing the second wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "This has gone on long enough." Serana: "Your life ends here, Vyrthur!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Child, my life ended long before you were born!" killing the third wave of Falmer Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "No... I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations..." Serana: "Surrender and give us the bow!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Death first!" the collapsing of the chantry Serana: "Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur "How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!" Serana: "Until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am." Serana: "You're... you're a vampire? But Auriel should have protected you..." Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost." Serana: "You want to take revenge... on a god?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow." Serana: "The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow... It... it was you? You created that prophecy?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient... the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour." Serana: "You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you... I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!" Arch-Curate Vyrthur: "What trickery is this?" Combat In battle, he uses ice magic. Spells such as Icy Spear and Frost Cloak, in addition to a unique variant of Vampiric Drain that also drains stamina, make up the core of his arsenal. He also typically summons a Frost Atronach at the start of the battle. Once his magicka runs out, he switches to his frost-enchanted Elven Dagger. It is possible to defeat him very quickly and easily when using the full Unrelenting Force shout to blow him off the grand balcony, causing him to fall to his death. However, the armor he wears may become unobtainable as a result. He will say the following statements during battle: Notable items *Ancient Falmer Cuirass *Ancient Falmer Gauntlets *Ancient Falmer Boots *Elven Dagger Arch-Curate Vyrthur wears the only obtainable set of Ancient Falmer Armor. It can be taken from his corpse once he is killed. Trivia *Despite being a Snow Elf, his blood cannot be used in place of Falmer blood in the quest "Discerning the Transmundane." This is likely because his blood is tainted by vampirism, or because the feature had no plans to be added. *In the game files, he is named "Althadan Vyrthur."Creation Kit *This character is voiced by Stephen Russell, who also does the voice acting for other characters like Mercer Frey and Clavicus Vile. Appearances * de:Erzkurator Vyrthur es:Archicoadjutor Vyrthur ru:Викарий Виртур fr:Archivicaire Vyrthur pl:Arcykurator Vyrthur